


S.A.M.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [17]
Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets look at the younger Mr Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.M.

S is for Satan,  
His vessel of choice.  
A is for Assured,  
A definite voice.  
M is for Mild,  
Your friends all rejoice.

You willingly jumped into Satan’s cage,  
Knowing that you would face his rage.  
Bravery of this kind can’t be ignored,  
Your fans, when you came back, were all but floored.

Teased for your height, not least by your brother,  
As a baby, losing your mother.  
Losing your girlfriend, and then your soul,  
Yours hasn’t been the easiest role.

Still with that sexy grin there on your face,  
Happy and healthy, take it with good grace.  
Angels and demons roam through your life,  
Filling it with no end of strife.


End file.
